Le Garuda était mort
by SoCalzona
Summary: Story sur le couple formé par Bo et Lauren, dans leur vie quotidienne, enquêtes, amour, doutes, trahison ... Rating K et parfois M
1. Chapter 1

Le monstre était mort, la troupe s'était réunie au Dal pour fêter la victoire. Ils étaient tous installé autour du bar, l'ombre comme la lumière célébrant ce qui les unissait tous.

Bien sur, dès le lendemain, Vex recommencerait surement à semer la terreur dans les bas fond de la ville. Mais pour ce soir, il était là, avec ses amis d'infortune. Le succube était là aussi, tenant avec douceur et tendresse la hanche du docteur. Lauren, ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage. Dyson lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait fuir, qu'il l'aiderait s'il le pouvait, mais pour le moment, elle n'en avait aucune envie. La jeune femme collée à son dos y était pour beaucoup. Bo n'était pas n'importe laquelle des faes, c'était une non-alignée, la seule en vérité. Elle était libre, son pouvoir était aussi sa plus grande force. Elle aurait pu choisir d'être avec n'importe laquelle ou lequel des faes du monde, mais elle avait choisi une humaine, elle l'avait choisie elle. Elle avait écouté son cœur.

Un succube n'est pas sensé être monogame, il se nourrit du plaisir sexuel de son partenaire. Le Chi, lui permet même de guérir des plus affreuses et douloureuses blessures. Jusqu'à i ans, elle n'en avait pas conscience, elle avait tué par un simple baiser et plus d'une fois, pourtant grâce à Lauren, elle avait appris à se contrôler, et à se connaître. Et la Bo qui en était ressortie était plus forte et plus déterminée qu'avant. Elle voulait faire le bien, elle choisissait où, quand et comment, mais toujours en compagnie de son acolyte humaine et meilleure amie Kenzi. La jeune russe était passée par toutes les couleurs capillaires, mais sa beauté intérieure se révélait en présence de sa sœur de cœur. Bo l'avait sauvée au cours d'une soirée. Depuis ce jour là, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées, malgré la difficulté, le doute et l'amour. Elles étaient plus soudées que jamais.

Hale quant à lui, avait été nommé, Frêne de remplacement. Cette nouvelle responsabilité ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Il avait choisi d'être policier pour défier l'autorité parentale, mais au fil des années, y avait trouvé son compte. Il se plaisait à choisir ses enquêtes, à vivre dans l'action. Pour la sirène qu'il était, c'était d'ailleurs un exploit, beaucoup se sont moqué de ses pouvoirs. Mais après avoir sauvé Kenzi dans l'asile, il se sentait un autre homme. Grâce à son cri, il avait recousu sa plaie et ainsi la jeune femme avait pu retrouver des couleurs. Pourtant, il y avait un homme autour de la table qui n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Dyson, le charmant et ténébreux loup, venait de retrouver son cœur et son amour pour Bo, mais il se rendait compte qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme un amant potentiel. A voir sa main glissée dans celle de Lauren ainsi que leurs regards langoureux, il savait qu'il n'était plus dans la course. Elles se retenaient de s'éclipser pour aller mettre en pratique leurs pensées. Dyson aurait pourtant aimé être à la place de la jolie blonde aux longues jambes. Il l'aimait à nouveau et son amour lui était proscrit. C'était encore plus dur que d'être dépourvu d'amour.

Trick regardait cette scène de joie avec le recul de ces milliers d'années. Le seigneur de sang avait failli mourir ce soir, mais Bo avait sacrifié l'essence de vie de sa grand-mère pour le sauver. La naine rouge s'était trompée dans sa prédiction, Bo ne l'avait pas tué. Où bien ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé … Il regardait avec l'amour d'un aïeul, ses jeunes amis autour de lui, ainsi que sa petite fille, qui avait du passer par tant d'épreuves pour être celle qu'elle était maintenant. La voir heureuse le comblait de bonheur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa femme disparue par sa faute. La vision que le Garuda lui a montrée était-elle réelle ou l'avait-il trafiquée à son avantage pour le forcer à utiliser son sang pour écrire de nouvelles lois ? Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponses …

La sœur de Hale, Val donna le signal du départ, puis ce fut au tour de Kenzi, Bo et Lauren de quitter le bar. Elles inspirèrent l'air frais du petit matin. La veille, elles pensaient ne pas s'en sortir, même si un espoir subsistait, il était tellement mince. C'est pour ça que Lauren était venue la retrouver, pour passer les quelques heures qui lui restaient à vivre avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ils avaient survécu, grâce au sang de Bo qui les avait gardé dans la même équipe et au courage de chacun.

Bo ouvrit la porte du Club House, Kenzi s'effondra sur le canapé. Son bras la démangeait. Mais elle verrait ça plus tard.

Bo : une dernière bière ?

Lauren lui sourit mais fit non de la tête.

Kenzie : je ne serais pas contre un chocolat chaud par contre.

Bo : va pour ça ma Kenz !

Lauren bailla : je vais aller me coucher, je vous laisse toutes les deux.

Bo l'embrassa tendrement : j'arrive dans pas longtemps.

Lauren répondit à son baiser : prends ton temps, je sais que vous avez besoin de parler toutes les deux.

Kenzi remercia silencieusement Lauren de les laisser toutes les deux, la blonde connaissait la puissance de leur lien et ne voulait pas perturber leur quotidien. Elle savait que si Kenzi ne voulait pas d'elle ici, Bo renoncerait à donner une chance à leur histoire.

Bo s'assit avec les deux tasses fumantes sur le canapé face à Kenzi : tu dois l'appeler.

Kenzi savait très bien de qui elle parlait : non, je l'ai fait souffrir, je lui ais dit que je ne l'aimais pas.

Bo : et ce n'est pas vrai, nous le savons toutes les deux. Tu as fait ça pour le protéger. Mais tu aurais du partir avec lui.

Kenzo : tu dis ça parce que j'ai été blessée ?

Bo : je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant ce qu'impliquait ton humanité. Si je suis blessée, il me suffit de quelques baisers et caresses pour guérir, mais toi, tu es fragile.

Kenzi : tu me sous-estime, j'ai réduit la Norne en esclavage !

Bo : de quoi parles-tu ?

Kenzi en avait trop dit, la fatigue avait eut raison de ce secret.

Bo : raconte-moi !

Kenzi : Dyson avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour combattre à tes côtés, alors nous sommes allés voir la Norne, mais elle a refusé de lui rendre son amour. J'y suis retournée et avec le contenu d'une boite à outils, je lui ai découpé son arbre ! Elle m'a ensuite supplié d'arrêter et m'a rendu le cœur de Dyson.

Bo : tu veux dire qu'il a récupéré la passion qu'il avait pour moi ?

Kenzi haussa les sourcils : qu'il a pour toi tu veux dire !

Bo soupira, encore une chose qui allait tout compliquer.

Kenzi : il est dingue de toi.

Bo : il va pourtant devoir se faire une raison.

Kenzi : c'est un loup, il n'abandonnera pas.

Bo : je suis avec Lauren et j'aime celle que je suis avec elle.

Kenzi : tu sais très bien que lorsque tu auras besoin de guérir, tu devras aller voir une fae. Lauren n'est qu'une passade.

Bo quitta le canapé, elle ne laisserait personne dire du mal de Lauren ou de sa relation avec elle, même Kenzi. Alors elle quitta le salon, laissant la jeune russe seule. Elle monta l'escalier, se dévêtit dans la salle de bain, larguant ses vêtements sur le sol et plongea entre les draps, rejoignant le corps chaud de Lauren.

Bo dans un murmure : pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours habillée ?

Lauren pouffa et se retourna dans les bras du succube.

Bo retira le débardeur de Lauren et caressa avec douceur les seins tendus de la blonde. Mais leur état de fatigue les empêcha d'aller plus loin, même la dévoreuse de plaisir avait besoin de sommeil.

Bo dans un dernier soupir : bonne nuit doc.

Lauren enfouie son nez dans la chevelure de la brune et ferma les yeux en soupirant de contentement.

Bo se réveilla à 17h et décida d'aller faire son footing quotidien pour délier ses muscles endoloris. Quand elle rentra à la maison, Lauren et Kenzi étaient assises autour de la table, dévorant un bol de céréales, dans le silence. Bo vint enlacer Lauren mais n'adressa pas la parole à la jeune humaine. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré sa réflexion du matin même. Elle savait que Kenzi appréciait Dyson, mais elle n'avait pas à prendre parti pour un côté ou pour l'autre. Elle n'avait pas à donner son avis sur sa relation.

Lauren une fois que Bo fut partie prendre une douche : qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Kenzi haussa les épaules : sais pas !

Lauren : tu te grattes toujours ?

Kenzi ne voulait pas de sa pitié : mouais.

Lauren : montre-moi, je peux arranger ça !

Kenzi : je vais mettre de la crème hydratante, pas besoin d'un médecin.

Elle quitta la pièce laissant le médecin seule dans la cuisine. Lauren se décida à rejoindre Bo dans la douche, elle voulait partager un moment d'intimité avec le succube.

Elles reposèrent longtemps après dans les bras l'une de l'autre :

Lauren : je ne suis pas qu'un repas pour toi n'est-ce-pas ?

Bo : le meilleur de tous.

Lauren la regarda interloquée.

Bo : mais non, je plaisantais. Avec toi, je dois me contrôler. Je ne peux pas laisser éclater ma passion comme avec une fae. Ca devrait te suffire comme preuve !

Lauren après quelques minutes de silence : si je suis le meilleur, ça me va.

Bo s'installa au dessus de la blonde : tu peux en être sure.

Lauren referma ses bras autour du corps de la brune et laissa ses lèvres redécouvrir la ligne de son épaule.

Kenzi rejoignit le Dal, pour retrouver Trick. Elle fut étonnée de trouver Vex encore sur place.

Vex : l'humaine est de retour, ouvrez une bouteille de vodka !

Kenzi : où est Trick ?

Vex : je ne passe pas mon temps à le surveiller.

Kenzi : alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est un bar de la lumière.

Vex : et en te voyant je me dis qu'il est très mal fréquenté !

Kenzi lui jeta un dernier regard avant de rejoindre le bureau de Trick, elle devait lui parler de Dyson et Lauren. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Trick : déjà de retour ?

Kenzi : je ne suis plus la bienvenue à la maison.

Trick : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kenzi : j'ai dit à Bo que j'avais aidé Dyson à récupérer son cœur.

Trick étonné : et ça l'a mise en colère ?

Kenzi tordit ses mains : non, en fait, pas vraiment. Elle a dit qu'il allait devoir se faire à la situation, qu'elle était avec Lauren …

Trick : et c'est vrai !

Kenzi : mais Dyson est celui qui lui faut, non ?

Trick : tu ne peux pas savoir à sa place.

Kenzi : mais je les ais vu tous les deux, ils s'aimaient si fort.

Trick : et quand tu la vois avec Lauren qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Kenzi faisant la moue : de la tendresse, de la douceur.

Trick : chaque amour est différent. Avec Dyson, elle expérimentait. Mais ça va bientôt faire deux ans maintenant. Elle a changé, muri et ses besoins ont changé. Lauren est posée et très gentille, elle se sacrifierait pour Bo s'il le fallait.

Kenzi : mais …

Trick : tu apprendras à apprécier Lauren comme tu apprécies Dyson, mais tu dois les laisser gérer ça seuls.

Kenzi : je crois que je vais devoir aller m'excuser alors.

Trick : tu peux rester encore un peu si tu veux.

Kenzi : merci. Au fait, qu'est-ce que Vex fait encore ici ?

Trick : il n'a plus aucun endroit où aller. Il s'est allié à la lumière contre l'avis de l'ombre. La Morrigan va le renier.

Kenzi : lui qui faisait un si bon méchant, il va devoir se repentir !

Trick : ou alors il va se perdre dans les méandres des deux mondes …

Lorsque Kenzi rentra à la maison, elle trouva Lauren endormie sur le canapé, Bo était assise par terre, la main de la blonde était immobile, entremêlée dans les cheveux de la brune. Bo lisait un des livres que Trick lui avait prêté, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur les faes. Kenzi les observa de longues minutes avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

Kenzi : je suis désolée.

Bo sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendue, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Kenzi : j'ai dépassé les bornes, je n'ai pas su voir ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux.

Bo : quoi ?

Kenzi : tu l'aimes c'est évident. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Bo soupira : je ne t'en veux pas, tu aimes beaucoup Dyson et moi aussi, soit en sure. Mais lui et moi, c'est du passé, de l'histoire ancienne.

Kenzi : je viens de m'en rendre compte.

Bo : si tu as peur qu'elle prenne ta place, rassures-toi, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Kenzi : j'en suis sure.

Bo : tu es ma meilleure amie, la petite sœur que j'aurais voulu avoir et Lauren, est ma petite-amie.

Kenzi : j'ai compris maintenant.

Lauren se réveilla : alors tu vas me laisser examiner ton bras maintenant ?

Kenzi rougit de s'être fait prendre sur le fait : d'accord.

Bo anxieuse : ça te gratte encore ?

Kenzi : un peu.

Lauren regarda son bras : qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ?

Kenzi : tu veux dire à part me faire ouvrir le bas ventre ?

Lauren sourit, l'humour à la Kenzi, elle ne s'y faisait décidément pas.

Lauren : je vais te prendre un échantillon de peau et aller l'analyser.

Kenzi : te dérange pas, je suis sure que c'est rien.

Bo : ne discute pas, tu m'inquiètes.

Lauren retourna dans son appartement dans la zone des faes de la lumière, elle avait assez de matériel là-bas pour analyser ce qui avait contaminé Kenzi. Elle passa la lame prélevée sous son microscope et fit ses premières constatations. C'était du plasma de fae. Elle devait consulter ses archives pour savoir de quelle espèce le sang provenait.

Bo se rendit au Dal pour parler à Trick.

Bo : je veux que tu me parles de ma grand-mère.

Trick : ce n'est pas le bon moment, j'ai appris des choses hier, que je ne peux pas encore m'expliquer. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer.

Bo : mais tu me promets que tu vas me raconter ?

Trick lui sourit : bien sur Isabo. Tout va bien avec Kenzi ?

Bo : elle est venue te voir ?

Trick : elle avait besoin de conseils.

Bo : j'aurais du m'en douter. Elle n'aime pas Lauren.

Trick : elle était la seule humaine de ton entourage, et maintenant, elle doit te partager.

Bo : je lui ais déjà dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Trick : elle est émotive notre Kenzi.

Bo : elle s'est excusée, j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de tensions maintenant.

Trick : Hale a été élu nouveau Frêne définitivement.

Bo : lui qui ne voulait pas de poste à responsabilité, il doit être heureux.

Trick : c'est bien que ce soit lui, on a quelqu'un à l'intérieur maintenant. Lauren est sure d'être libre à présent. Elle va pouvoir choisir entre rester chez les faes ou partir et retourner dans le monde des humains.

Bo inquiète : tu crois qu'elle pourrait partir ?

Trick : il faut que tu lui parles. Que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Bo : je ne sais pas si je dois. Je ne voudrais pas influer sur son choix, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais me contenter d'elle, mon pouvoir implique de grands besoins qu'une humaine ne peut pas à elle seule satisfaire, malheureusement. J'ai failli mourir d'une hémorragie interne la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'être monogame.

Trick : elle l'a bien compris. Elle sait que tu iras voir ailleurs. Mais si ce n'est que pour te nourrir, elle l'acceptera.

Bo : je vais devoir en parler avec elle alors, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je l'aime.

Elle quitta le bar bien déterminée à rejoindre Lauren et à discuter avec elle de ses différentes options. Elle trouva la porte de son appartement ouverte comme d'habitude, elle frappa, plus par politesse, puis entra. La blonde lisait quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

Bo : salut, tu as 5 minutes, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

Lauren sans lever le nez de son écran : je crois savoir ce qui a contaminé Kenzi, ce n'est pas très beau à voir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo la rejoignit : de quoi ?

Lauren : c'était du sang de Goule sur son bras.

Bo : et ?

Lauren : la goule se nourrit exclusivement d'humains. C'est un nécrophage.

Bo : et tu crois que son sang est en train de dévorer Kenzi ?

Lauren : c'est possible. Kenzi pourrait aussi se transformer en goule, c'est un procédé qui existe. Mais c'est peu probable.

Bo : ma Kenzi en goule ?

Lauren : je dois la voir immédiatement et continuer les prélèvements pour trouver un remède.

Bo : je vais la chercher.

Lauren, juste avant que Bo ne quitte son appartement : de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Bo : plus tard, on a un problème plus urgent à régler.

Bo : Lauren a trouvé ce qui te démange.

Kenzi : cool, elle va pouvoir me guérir alors, parce que ça gratte de plus en plus. Pour me soulager, je suis passée à la pierre ponce.

Bo : je t'emmène voir Lauren.

Kenzi : ça peut pas attendre, je voulais aller voir Hale. Le nouveau frêne a besoin d'un divertissement.

Bo : ça urge Kenz !

Kenzi : tu commences à m'inquiéter, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bo baissa la tête, comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa meilleure amie sans qu'elle ne panique et veuille se couper le bras.

Kenzi : je t'écoute !

Bo : c'était du sang de Goule.

Kenzi : et ça ne présage rien de bon, c'est ça ?

Bo : c'est ça.

Kenzi : ça ne peut pas être pire que d'avoir mangé de la soupe de pied humain !

Bo : dans le même genre en fait.

Kenzi attrapa sa veste : emmène-moi chez Lauren tout de suite.

Lauren fit d'autres prélèvements. En retirant le pansement blanc du bras de Kenzi, le sang suintait, la plaie s'était infectée et par endroit le bras était creusé. C'était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle devait faire vite.

Deux heures plus tard, Bo s'était endormie sur le canapé du salon de Lauren, l'attente était longue. Bo adorait regarder travailler Lauren, l'entendre parler de choses scientifiques l'excitait au plus haut point, mais le peu de sommeil depuis la bataille avec le Garuda avait eu raison d'elle. Kenzi était assise autour de l'ilot central de la cuisine, un mug de café dans la main, elle attendait dans l'inquiétude que Lauren trouve le remède à son infection. Elle aurait voulu discuter avec Bo, qu'elle la divertisse et l'empêche de penser à ce qui lui arrivait, mais la jeune femme s'était endormie d'épuisement. Lauren trop occupée à trouver une solution, n'était d'aucun secours spirituel pour Kenzi, alors la jeune russe était perdue dans ses pensées.

Le dernier prélèvement fut le bon, Lauren avait réussi à synthétiser un antidote. Elle voulut l'administrer à Kenzi, mais la jeune femme commençait à montrer des signes de nervosité. Un sentiment d'intense paranoïa l'habitait. Lauren voulait-elle l'empoisonner pour être la seule dans le cœur de Bo ?

Lauren : tu te sentiras mieux après l'injection.

Kenzi : qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de me tuer ?

Lauren : tu veux que je me fasse une injection avant pour te prouver que je ne mens pas.

Bo se réveilla, sentant la tension dans l'air : non, tu ne feras rien. Kenzi, tu peux lui faire confiance, elle va te guérir.

Kenzi finit par abdiquer, elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation avec Lauren, alors qu'elle était en position d'infériorité. Elle tendit son bras au docteur et sentit la piqure lui démanger le bras.

Lauren : il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Bo : on commande à manger ?

Lauren : tu as faim alors que tu n'as rien fait ?

Bo haussa les épaules : je me suis lassée de te regarder travailler.

Lauren attrapa le téléphone posé sur le comptoir et le numéro du service de livraison de la pizzéria la plus proche.

Kenzi : je vais vous laisser !

Lauren : tu dois rester, je dois surveiller ton état.

Bo : arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et viens poser ton joli petit cul dans ce fauteuil.

Elles terminèrent la soirée devant la télévision, Bo et Lauren enveloppée dans un plaid, appuyée l'une contre l'autre. Les picotements dans le bras de Kenzi avaient cessé, c'était déjà bien. Elle oublia même ce qui l'avait conduite ici et profita d'une soirée au calme, sans enquête. L'impression d'avoir une vie normale, d'être humaine lui avait presque manqué. Bien sur, elle aimait la vie qu'elle menait avec Bo et les autres, mais elle se rendait compte que contrairement à eux, elle était démunie et fragile. Pour Bo, il lui aurait suffit de s'envoyer en l'air pour que la démangeaison de Goule disparaisse.

A la fin du film, Lauren proposa sa chambre d'ami à Kenzi, la jeune femme devait rester en observation et Bo n'aurait pas été rassurée de la laisser rentrer à la maison seule. Une mince croute s'était formée à la surface de son avant-bras, ce qui selon le docteur était bon signe.

Bo avait rarement dormi chez Lauren ne se sentant pas à l'aise chez les faes de la lumière, mais maintenant que son ami Hale en était le dirigeant, ce serait surement différent. Lorsque Lauren entra dans la chambre, Bo la plaqua contre la porte, sa faim avait besoin d'être en partie rassasiée et Lauren était toute disposée à être son gueuleton. Son plaisir n'en était que décuplé. La chaleur qui émanait du corps du succube était telle que la sueur vint rapidement perler sur le corps de la doctoresse. Leurs ébats furent comme toujours empli de tendresse, Bo faisait sans cesse attention à l'humaine qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle contrôlait ses besoins et laissait parler son cœur plutôt que son corps. Elles tombèrent sur le matelas, épuisée et couvertes de fines gouttelettes de sueurs, de longues heures plus tard. Par moment, le désir de Lauren n'avait rien à envier à celui de Bo, elle la possédait le regard plongé dans le sien. Comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était responsable de son plaisir. Bo en avait bien sur pleinement conscience. Lauren était de loin son meilleur coup. L'amour qu'il y avait entre elles, ne faisait que décupler ses sens.

Elle avait cru être amoureuse de Dyson, mais ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'époque où elle se découvrait, se cherchait n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Elle avait assez expérimenté pour savoir ce qu'il lui fallait et malgré les mises en garde de Dyson sur le danger d'être monogame pour un succube, elle aurait tout échangé pour une vie entière dans les bras de Lauren.

Les faes vivant plus longtemps que les humains, des centaines voire des milliers d'années de plus, Bo savait que son histoire avec Lauren aurait une fin précoce, alors elle voulait profiter à fond, ne pas avoir de regrets !

Le réveil du lendemain fut tendre, Bo couvrit le cou de Lauren de baisers, la blonde gémit de bonheur avant de quémander un meilleur contact avec le corps de Bo. Le succube laissa quelques minutes à sa compagne pour se réveiller, avant de lui parler de ce qui la tracassait.

Bo : tu sais hier, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Lauren se redressa sur un coude et plongea son regard dans le sien : je t'écoute.

Bo : Trick m'a dit que maintenant que Hale était le nouveau frêne, tu pouvais retrouver ta liberté. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Nadia, je comprendrais que tu veuilles quitter notre monde.

Lauren : Dyson m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à partir si je le voulais.

Bo : tu vas partir ?

Lauren : je dois prendre en compte certaines variables.

Bo : c'est-à-dire ?

Lauren : je n'ai pas de famille dehors, je n'avais que Nadia et même elle, est partie. Alors qu'ici, des gens comptent sur moi.

Bo : et tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées, que d'un point de vue scientifique les faes étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes que les humains.

Lauren : en dehors de ça, je pourrais avoir une vie normale si je partais. Fonder une famille …

Bo : alors tu as pris ta décision ?

Lauren : mais non, parce qu'il y a plus important que de simples variables. Il y a toi.

Bo : ne pense pas à moi, pense à toi.

Lauren : ça ne te ferait rien, si je partais ?

Bo : bien sur que si, mais je n'ai pas à influer sur ta décision. Je ne veux pas que tu la regrettes un jour.

Lauren : je sais très bien que nous ne vivons pas dans la même réalité toutes les deux. Moi je vais vieillir et mourir, alors que toi tu n'es qu'un bébé fae ! Mais le temps que j'ai à vivre, je voudrais pouvoir le passer avec toi.

Bo : je t'aime.

Lauren : alors je vais rester, bien sur je vais imposer mes conditions au frêne, je ne serais plus une esclave. Je reste de mon plein gré !

Bo la serra dans ses bras : j'avais tellement peur que tu décides de partir. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à le regretter.

Lauren l'embrassa : je t'aime trop pour que ça arrive. Et puis une vie normale me paraitrait ennuyeuse comparée à celle que je vis avec toi !

Kenzi poussa un cri jubilatoire dans la pièce à côté ce qui tira nos deux amoureuses de leur cocon. Elles se rendirent dans la chambre d'ami.

Lauren : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kenzi : c'est miraculeux ton traitement doc ! J'ai presque plus rien.

Lauren s'approcha pour examiner la plaie et en effet, la peau était en train de se reconstruire à l'endroit où la veille il y avait encore une plaie rougeoyante.

Bo : que diriez-vous d'un petit déjeuner pour fêter ça ?

Kenzi acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres.

Kenzi observa l'échange de regards et de gestes tendres entre Bo et Lauren, elle prit de nouveau conscience du lien qui les unissait. Elles semblaient en symbiose, comme si leur couple avait pris un nouveau tournant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais elle ressentait un changement.

Bo et Kenzi furent rapidement appelés sur une nouvelle affaire avec Dyson qui leur présenta sa nouvelle partenaire.

Kenzi : ça va faire bizarre sans Hale !

Bo : pourquoi le frêne t'impose-t-il quelqu'un de l'ombre ?

Tamsin : ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous !

Dyson : je lui en parlerais dès qu'il acceptera de venir boire un verre au Dal.

Kenzi avait une dent contre Hale depuis qu'il lui avait fermé la porte au nez, alors qu'elle souhaitait simplement l'aider à soigner son look.

Kenzi : le pouvoir ça change un homme !

Bo : pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait venir ?

Dyson : on a une grosse enquête sur les bras et pas assez de mains de faes sur le coup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Bo : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tamsin : on a découvert une fosse commune !

Kenzi : des squelettes vieux de milles ans, super.

Dyson : non, justement, ils sont tout frais ceux là !

Bo : des meurtres ?

Tamsin : oui, des faes de l'ombre et de la lumière.

Dyson : le frêne et la Morrigan attendent des résultats.

Kenzi : pas de pression ptit loup !

Bo : tu as le dossier ?

Tamsin lui tendit, elle le feuilleta, s'arrêtant sur les nombreuses photos.

Bo : c'est de la torture pure et dure ou je ne m'y connais pas.

Dyson : et le mode opératoire change tout le temps. Il n'y a pas de lien entre les victimes.

Kenzi : vous voyez le mal partout, c'est peut-être un pur hasard !

Tamsin leva les yeux au ciel : tu es sur qu'elle est indispensable ?

Bo énervée : je n'irai nulle part sans elle.

Kenzi en grimaçant : enfin sauf aux chiottes bien sur, elle est grande !

Dyson : je me porte garant de ces deux là, elles m'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Kenzi : merci louloup !

Dyson : j'ai envoyé le dossier à Lauren, elle pourra surement nous aider dans notre enquête.

Bo : qu'est-ce que ce champ avait de particulier ?

Tamsin : on va y retourner, maintenant que les corps ont été enlevé, on trouvera peut être autre chose.

Bo : je viens avec vous !

Ils se garèrent à quelques mètres du champ qui ressemblait plus à ce que l'on avait pu voir durant la guerre des tranchées. Des trous béants gisaient à quelques mètres les uns des autres. Même Kenzi ne trouvait rien à redire à ça, pourtant on savait qu'elle avait la langue bien pendue.

Bo : pourquoi cet endroit ?

Dyson : il n'y a rien à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ils parcoururent de longs en large et en travers les mètres carrés de ce champ, sans succès. Etrangement, Dyson captait une odeur humaine, autre que celle de Kenzi. Elle était partout.

Bo rentra au labo de Lauren après cet après-midi non concluent. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste.

Bo : on a fait chou blanc, tu as trouvé un truc ?

Lauren : la manière dont ils ont été torturé …

Bo : oui ?

Lauren : c'est étrange. S'ils avaient été torturé pour leur soutirer des informations, ils auraient été attachés, voire ligotés, mais il n'y a aucune trace de ligatures, j'ai été voir les corps. Par contre, ils ont tous des blessures défensives sur les mains et les avant-bras.

Bo : tu veux dire qu'ils se sont battus ?

Lauren : j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion. J'ai fait des prélèvements sous les ongles, peut-être qu'on en apprendra davantage.

Bo : je vais appeler les autres, ensuite je nous commanderais à diner, la nuit va être longue.

Bo revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle venait de communiquer à Dyson et Kenzi ce que Lauren avait découvert.

Bo : tu préfères quoi ? Chinois, italien ou indien ?

Lauren : chinois !

Bo attrapa le téléphone et passa la commande.

Bo : qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Lauren : une marmite de café pour commencer, on va en avoir besoin pour tenir.

Bo lui sourit, la jeune femme était trop craquante quand elle se mettait en mode intello.

Le succube se contenta de regarder le docteur travailler, la jeune femme ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité.

Lauren : il y a quelque chose de très bizarre dans ces résultats.

Bo baillant : quoi ?

Lauren : les prélèvements fait sous les ongles des faes montrent qu'elles se sont battues les unes contre les autres.

Bo : comment ça ?

Lauren lui montra les photos : tu vois celui là et bien sous ses ongles, il y a l'ADN de cet autre fae. Comme si chacun d'eux avait combattu à mort contre les autres.

Bo : on cherche des combats clandestins alors.

Lauren : c'est ça qui n'est pas logique. Certains n'étaient même pas musclés, ils n'étaient pas conditionnés à se battre.

Bo : on les aurait poussés à le faire …

Lauren plongea son regard dans le sien, elle y avait pensé, mais le dire à haute voix, revenait à rendre la chose réelle et c'était effrayant.

Lauren : il y a quelqu'un qui tire des ficelles, quelqu'un qui force des faes à se battre.

Bo : je vais appeler les autres pour les prévenir.

Bo au téléphone : je sais, ça semble improbable, mais c'est la vérité.

Dyson : Lauren n'aurait pas pu se tromper ?

Bo : non, je lui fais entièrement confiance, elle est aussi paniquée que nous.

Dyson : j'ai donné rendez-vous à Tamsin au Dal, j'en profiterais pour parler de tout ça avec elle et Trick. Je te tiens au courant.

Bo : amuses-toi bien avec ta nouvelle partenaire.

Dyson ria jaune, puis raccrocha.

Lauren leva la tête de son dossier : Dyson a une nouvelle partenaire ?

Bo : oui, il ne pouvait pas rester seul. Mais elle est de l'ombre !

Lauren : l'alliance entre le Frêne et la Morrigan.

Bo : je ne lui fais pas confiance, elle joue double-jeu, c'est sur.

Lauren : on s'occupera de son cas plus tard, on a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant.

Bo se rapprocha de Lauren à une allure chaloupée et calculée : j'aime quand tu sors tes griffes.

Lauren sourit devant la tentative du jeune succube de la détourner de son travail. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ses prélèvements ne s'analyseraient pas tout seul, elle allait y passer la nuit. Aucune distraction possible.

Lauren répondit à son baiser de manière appuyée : je suis désolée bébé, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Bo mit son cœur dans le baiser, elle le réchauffa de sa passion, mais Lauren fut intransigeante.

Lauren : si tu as besoin de te nourrir, tu peux t'éclipser quelques heures tu sais.

Bo la regarda interloquée : tu n'y es pas du tout, j'avais seulement envie de faire l'amour avec ma tigresse de copine.

Le regard de Lauren changea, les paroles de Bo l'avait rendue encore plus désirable à ses yeux.

Bo s'éloigna légèrement du docteur : mais, si tu es occupée, je vais aller me coucher, seule, entre tes draps froids, avec pour seule compagnie, moi-même …

Lauren la rattrapa dans ses bras et fondit sur ses lèvres avec une avidité étonnante. Elle maltraita sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue comme un chat jouerait avec une souris, avant de la dévorer tout crue. Bo prit les choses en main et fit asseoir la blonde sur le plan de travail, coinçant son corps entre ses bras. La passion se déchaina et bientôt les vêtements furent de trop, ils volèrent dans chaque coin de la pièce. Bo souleva Lauren et la déposa sur le canapé où elles s'unirent avec toute la passion qui les habitait. Elles retombèrent bien plus tard, l'une contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lauren lâcha : wahou !

Bo ria : comme tu dis. C'est à se demander qui est le succube entre nous deux.

Lauren referma ses bras autour du corps de la brunette. Le silence les enveloppa bientôt et la nuit vint s'emparer de leurs corps.

Pourtant seulement deux heures plus tard, le docteur Lauren Lewis quitta la chaleur du canapé et le corps de sa petite-amie pour reprendre son travail. La pause coquine l'avait revigorée. Elle couvrit le corps nu de Bo d'un plaid avant de chercher ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Elle alluma le plafonnier au dessus du plan de travail et après un regard en direction de la jolie brune endormie sur le canapé, elle se remit au travail.

Pendant ce temps là, au Dal :

Dyson : tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Trick : non, je suis dans l'impasse.

Tamsin : j'ai parlé à mes indics de l'ombre et personne n'a entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Alors si le médecin ne se trompe pas, on est dans la merde.

Dyson : malheureusement non.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir quelques heures et reprendre des forces pour se préparer à ce qui les attendait. Pourtant, le loup n'atteignit pas sa destination. Quelques secondes après sa rencontre fortuite avec un type bourré qui lui est littéralement rentré dedans, à la sortie du pub. Il s'effondra. Un fourgon noir s'arrêta à son niveau et deux types habillés en noir en sortirent, l'attrapèrent et le firent monter inconscient. Le fourgon repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, faisant crisser ses pneus sur le bitume.

Quelques heures plus tard et après une dizaine d'appels sans réponse, Bo et Tamsin donnèrent l'alerte. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Dyson.

Le loup se réveilla dans une arène, entourée de fils barbelés. Il eut le pressentiment que l'enquête venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

Les caméras de surveillance de la rue indiquèrent à Bo, Kenzi et Tamsin le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation du fourgon qui avait embarqué le loup. Tamsin fit quelques recherches. La correspondance arriva vite. C'était un véhicule utilisé par un laboratoire pharmaceutique dont le dirigeant s'appelait le docteur Thaft. Le laboratoire était spécialisé dans le traitement des maladies cardiaques.

Bo au téléphone : bébé, on va avoir besoin de tes compétences.

Lauren : vous avez trouvé Dyson ?

Bo : oui, il serait retenu dans le complexe d'un labo pharmaceutique.

Lauren : vous avez besoin que je m'y infiltre.

Bo : tu n'iras pas seule, je serais là !

Lauren : je n'ai pas peur, je sais que tu me protègeras, comme toujours.

Bo : retrouve nous à la maison dans 20 minutes. Apporte tes conclusions.

Lauren : j'y serais.

Bo : je déteste l'idée de la glisser dans la gueule du loup.

Tamsin : c'est la seule qui a de réelles connaissances en médecine. Elle pourra nous aider.

Bo : je ne la quitterais pas d'une semelle.

Tamsin : rentre tes griffes la femme amoureuse. Il ne lui arrivera rien !

Bo : il y a intérêt, sinon tu es morte.

Tamsin lui fit un sourire : heureuse de le savoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Bo était assise sur le canapé, entre Lauren et Kenzi : Je rentre en tant qu'agent de sécurité, si tout va bien, Lauren me rejoint le lendemain.

Tamsin : tu nous appelles au moindre truc suspect.

Lauren : on sort Dyson de là et on découvre ce qui se passe dans cet endroit.

Kenzi : rien de plus facile !

Tamsin : je déteste l'idée de ne pas y aller avec vous.

Kenzi : bienvenue dans mon monde.

Bo : on va essayer de faire ça en douceur, si on a besoin de renfort, on fera appel à vous.

Lauren levant un sourcil : en douceur hein !

Kenzi : on est encore là doccubus.

Lauren : what ?

Kenzi : docteur + succube = doccubus !

Lauren : c'est mieux que le BoLo trouvé par Bo l'autre jour.

Kenzi : BoLo, vraiment ?

Bo : j'étais bourré, c'était pendant l'éveil.

Hale arriva en fin de soirée, alors que Lauren et Bo s'étaient éclipsée dans la chambre : j'espère que vous avez un plan les filles.

Kenzi : va lécher tes bottes de croco !

Tamsin : Kenzi, rentre les griffes. On s'en occupe Frêne.

Hale : c'est mon meilleur ami qui est là-bas !

Kenzi : tu t'en es pas beaucoup préoccupé, ces derniers temps.

Hale : mes fonctions sont un peu prenantes.

Kenzi dans sa barbe : tu es devenu comme ton père.

Hale : j'essaie de faire les choses bien, désolé si ça veut dire que tu n'es plus le centre du monde.

Tamsin : je vais vous laisser, il semblerait que ce soit une querelle d'amoureux !

Kenzi : plutôt crever que de sortir avec ce type imbu de lui-même.

Tamsin quitta la maison, laissant l'humaine et la sirène, silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre. Hale était blessé, lui qui était secrètement amoureux de la jeune russe, venait de se prendre son dégout en plein visage. Il préféra tourner les talons et quitter la maison plutôt que d'en entendre davantage.

Kenzi une fois que la porte eut claqué : quoi ?

Lauren collée contre le corps de Bo : tu es la meilleure petite amie au monde.

Bo : ce n'est pas difficile de l'être avec toi.

Lauren : tu veux dire que je suis trop facile ?

Bo couvrit le cou de la blonde de baisers : mais non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'échangerais ma place dans ce lit, avec toi, pour rien au monde. Tu es la femme que j'aime et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Lauren la retourna d'une impulsion et prit sa place au dessus. Elle lia ses lèvres aux siennes, faisant danser leurs langues dans un balai endiablé.

Le lendemain pourtant, il fallut se séparer, après un dernier baiser, Bo monta dans la Camaro et roula en direction du laboratoire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait réellement dans les locaux, mais pour sauver Dyson, elle était prête à tout. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et demanda à voir le responsable. A renfort de quelques touchers bien placé, elle fut rapidement dedans. On lui fournit l'équipement de la sécurité. Un gros calibre clôtura le tout. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le seuil de bizarrerie du lieu. Pourquoi un établissement pharmaceutique ordinaire, aurait-il besoin d'autant de protection ? Justement parce qu'il n'était pas si normal que ça !

En faisant sa ronde avec ses collègues, elle en apprit davantage sur les lieux. Une partie du bâtiment lui était pourtant interdite, on ne pouvait entrer qu'avec un badge. Seuls des personnes en blouses blanches y pénétraient. Lauren lui serait nécessaire, malheureusement. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir besoin d'elle, ainsi elle aurait été en sécurité, loin d'ici.

Personne ne lui avait posé de questions sur son passé, son CV bidon avait suffit. Ses collègues étaient de grosses brutes qui parlaient peu. Surement la raison principale de leur embauche. La cantine du personnel ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son ancien lycée. Les scientifiques d'un côté, les gros bras de l'autre … Elle se dirigea vers les muets. Elle allait bien s'éclater c'était sur !

Le soir même, dans sa minuscule chambre, elle appela Lauren, elle avait besoin de parler avec la jeune femme.

Lauren : hey Bébé.

Bo : tu me manques.

Lauren : toi aussi, comment ça se passe ?

Bo : la sécurité sécurise !

Lauren : quoi ?

Bo : je crois que c'est la seule chose que m'a dit mon coéquipier de ronde aujourd'hui !

Lauren : tu n'as pas su délier sa langue ?

Bo : je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup en commun avec monsieur muscle.

Lauren : j'arrive demain, voir un visage familier devrait te faire du bien.

Bo souriant : il n'y a pas que ton visage qui me soit familier babe !

Lauren rougit malgré elle : tu as vu quelque chose de suspect ?

Bo : oui, une partie du bâtiment m'est interdite, j'ai essayé d'y entrer, mais il faut un badge. Seules les blouses blanches y pénétrent. On dirait que c'est au sous sol.

Lauren : il faut bien que je sois utile à quelque chose.

Bo : tu l'es toujours pour moi.

Lauren essaya de rester concentrée : et sinon rien d'autre ?

Bo : si, par les fenêtres, on voit une espère d'arène entourée de barrières infranchissables de plusieurs mètres de haut. Mais pas de traces de Dyson.

Lauren : ton odorat n'est pas aussi bon que le sien.

Bo : je sais. Pourtant j'arrive à reconnaitre les faes, et dans la zone où j'ai accès, je dirais qu'il n'y en a pas. Ce sont des humains.

Lauren : comme moi !

Bo : je ne disais pas ça méchamment, tu sais ce que je pense des différences.

Lauren : je sais, je ne faisais que détendre l'atmosphère.

Bo : ce qui me fait flipper, c'est de savoir que des humains travaillent peut-être sur quelque chose pour neutraliser les faes.

Lauren : on en saura plus quand j'y serais.

Bo : j'ai entendu parler du docteur Thaft, il ne serait pas commode, selon les commérages. C'est surement lui que tu vas rencontrer demain.

Lauren : je vais faire une recherche sur internet, pour en savoir plus.

Bo : comment vont les filles ?

Lauren : Kenzi s'est querellée avec Hale hier soir, quand on a été se coucher, il semblerait qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, et qu'elle l'ait repoussé sans le savoir.

Bo : oups !

Lauren : elle est dans tous ses états. Quant à Tamsin, fidèle à elle-même.

Bo : je suis pressée de te voir.

Lauren : moi aussi bébé.

Bo : quand toute cette histoire sera derrière nous, on prendra des vacances.

Lauren : je dois d'abord parler à Hale de mes conditions.

Bo : il ne pourra pas te dire non, on va sauver son meilleur ami.

Lauren : je vais te laisser, Kenzi m'appelle.

Bo : embrasse-la de ma part.

Lauren : d'accord. Je t'aime.

Bo : je t'aime aussi.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, prit une douche et se mit au lit, la journée du lendemain serait décisive. Le loup souffrait surement quelque part, il fallait le sortir de son piège.

Le lendemain, Lauren fit son entrée dans le complexe, elle s'était renseignée la veille sur ce docteur dont lui avait parlé Bo au téléphone. C'est lui-même qui la reçut. C'était un éminent spécialiste des maladies cardio-vasculaires, il avait publié de nombreux articles dans des revues scientifiques. Mais n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le monde des faes. Le docteur Thaft prit grand soin de détailler son CV, presque autant qu'il la détaillait elle. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit avec elle, Bo ne serait pas facile à contenir. Pourtant, plus elle serait proche de son patron, plus il lui serait facile de soutirer des informations.

Le docteur Thaft lui fit visiter les locaux, excluant la partie que Bo n'avait pu voir la veille. Il l'emmena ensuite au labo où elle serait principalement. Il s'excusa ensuite auprès de Lauren et quitta la pièce. Elle n'avait pas croisé Bo, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait cacher ses sentiments à son égard.

Pourtant, ce fut Bo qui vint à elle, plusieurs heures après son arrivée. Lauren avait pris possession de son plan de travail, ça la changeait peu du labo du frêne en dehors du fait, que les éprouvettes ne contenaient pas de sang de faes.

Bo pénétra dans le labo et s'adressa à la première personne qu'elle vit : bonjour, le chef de la sécurité m'a dit que je devais venir passer ma visite médicale d'embauche. A qui dois-je m'adresser ?

La jeune femme regarda son agenda mais ne trouva rien de tel dedans. Bo du intervenir pour éviter de faire capoter son plan. Elle effleura la main de la demoiselle de ses doigts et un flux orange s'infiltra en elle. Elle releva la tête et tourna la tête en direction du cabinet dont la porte était fermée.

** : le docteur vous attend !

Bo lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant après avoir frappé. Elle fut heureuse de voir Lauren face à elle.

Bo un sourire succubale aux lèvres : bonjour docteur, on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous pour ma visite médicale d'embauche.

Lauren fit une grimace pour essayer de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de Bo, puis elle vit la jeune femme lui mimer un mot avec ses lèvres : caméra ?

Lauren : veuillez vous installer sur la table d'auscultation, nous allons commencer.

La blonde lui fit non de la tête, elle avait tout regardé, pas de caméra en vue, mais il n'était pas exclu qu'un micro se dissimule dans la pièce.

Bo s'allongea sur la table, mais ne put tenir bien longtemps, une fois assurée que personne ne les observait, elle attrapa le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et lia ses lèvres aux siennes. Lauren ne put que répondre avec ardeur à son baiser, y insufflant toute sa passion et son désir.

Lauren se décala quelques secondes : je vais commencer par votre tension.

Elle attrapa l'objet posé à côté d'elle et l'enroula autour du bras de la brune. Elle appuya sur le ballon pour gonfler l'anneau. Mais Bo ne la laissa pas continuer, elle reprit possession de sa bouche, insinuant ses mains sous la blouse du docteur, elle voulait sa peau. Elle la voulait maintenant. Pourtant, elle devait se contrôler, elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis longtemps et le faire sur Lauren la tuerait certainement.

Lauren jeta un œil à la mesure du tensiomètre et le chiffre qu'il indiqua l'inquiéta.

Lauren chuchotant : Bo, tu ne t'es pas nourrie depuis quand ?

Bo : je ne sais pas.

Lauren : tu dois te nourrir, tu en as besoin, tes cellules ne se reproduisent pas assez vite quand tu es faible.

Bo goutta avec délectation à la peau du cou du docteur, la mordillant entre ses dents : je ne me trouve pas si faible que ça. Ce ne sont que des humains ici, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.

Lauren : nourris-toi sur moi !

Bo : non, je ne le ferais pas, je risquerais de te tuer.

Lauren : mais tu peux te contrôler !

Bo : non, depuis l'éveil je suis bien plus affamée qu'avant. Je ne mélangerai pas l'amour que je te porte et que je te donne avec ce besoin irrépressible de me nourrir.

Lauren : parfois je regrette de n'être qu'une humaine. Si j'étais une fae, tu n'aurais plus ce problème.

Bo : mais si tu étais une fae, tu ne serais pas la Lauren que j'aime.

Lauren coinça ses lèvres entre les siennes, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle pouvait recevoir, mais en même temps, le succube courrait à sa perte en refusant de se nourrir.

Lauren : j'ai mis au point un produit qui devrait réfréner ton besoin de te nourrir, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas éternellement.

Elle lui tendit une seringue.

Bo : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Lauren : un concentré de mon plaisir.

Bo intriguée : comment ça ?

Lauren : j'ai prélevé un peu de mon sang après que l'on ait fait l'amour l'autre soir, je l'ai synthétisé et j'en ais fait ça. Ca devrait fonctionner.

Bo attrapa la seringue et se la planta dans le bas ventre, elle ne délivra son contenu que lorsque les lèvres de Lauren se soudèrent aux siennes. La décharge de plaisir fut si grande, qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre quelques secondes, elle ferma les yeux. Des images peu catholiques défilèrent devant ses yeux, mais étrangement, c'était son propre corps en ébullition qu'elle enviait.

Bo dans un murmure : tu me désires à ce point ?

Lauren sourit, elle savait que ça aurait un effet immédiat : et encore, j'étais fatiguée !

Bo l'embrassa sensuellement : je t'aime.

Lauren : tu auras besoin d'une nouvelle piqure dans quelques heures.

Bo : je prendrais bien de cette drogue toute la journée.

Lauren lui pinça la fesse : finissons ce compte rendu médical.

Bo : c'était du pipeau, personne ne m'a demandé ce papier, j'avais juste envie de te voir.

Lauren : tu en as appris plus depuis hier soir ?

Bo soupira : non, c'est une véritable impasse. Tu as pu voir la zone qui m'est interdite ?

Lauren : non, je n'ai pas ce badge dont tu me parlais.

Bo : je vais devoir le voler alors.

Lauren : une fois que tu l'as, je veux que tu viennes me chercher, je te serais surement utile là-bas.

Bo : je ne te laisserais pas seule de toute manière.

Bo du partir, si elle ne voulait pas que son absence soit remarquée. Elle embrassa Lauren une dernière fois et forte de sa nouvelle passion, partit à la recherche d'un passe qui ouvrirait la porte de l'enfer !


End file.
